


that sour green apple kind of taste

by oceanpop



Series: got that brain freeze 'cause of you [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 7-11 fever dream, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), lance /is/ wearing booty shorts yes, meeting for the first time yea, save keith tbh, shiro and pidge are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanpop/pseuds/oceanpop
Summary: when keith is trying to not die of exhaustion at work and lance gracefully walks in to mess up his life





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be weird, isn't it? whoop this idea was brewing in my mind ever since i realised that literally no one taps the cup except me but yeet have a go at it, i hope this is enjoyable i don't usually write :^) if you couldn't tell already

The bell that signalled the movement of the front door rang out for the 12th time that evening. “Thank you!” Keith called out after the middle-aged lady walked out of the door with a wave, immediately going back to his resting face which, according to some (Pidge), would apparently ‘cause the ground to swallow itself up in fear’.

As always, the bell continued to ring continuously like it wasn’t supposed to, as if also signalling the run-down and somewhat broken state of the store outlet. The door bell sound remained high-pitched and electronic, as if the person who purchased it was on a huge budget and decided it would be best to buy the cheapest one. The sound continued to ring in Keith’s ears long after the tone was heard and he honestly considered finding the sound source and smashing it with the nearest object he could find.

It’s a tiny place, so running it is really just a one-man show. The store only consisted of a few shelves, most of the food items that didn’t need to be kept refrigerated were placed outside, stuff like bread, biscuits, and whatnot. There wasn’t even a candy aisle, it was more of a ‘here’s all the candy we have, they’re all placed in front of the counter’ kind of aisle. The largest piece of machinery that was in the store besides the mash potato machine and the cash register itself was probably the Slurpee machine (only holds 2 flavours) that sits proudly directly opposite the cashier, whirring away doing its thing.

Friday night, 12am. The usual grind. Keith honestly didn’t have to get a part-time job, he just thought it might be good for his mental state, meaning Shiro thought it might be good for his mental state. You know, not lounging around in his small apartment almost butt naked all the damn time after and before school hours.

So now he’s planted himself at this small 7-Eleven outlet that looks out to a road with occasional traffic every Monday to Friday night from 6pm to 2am, spending his romantic evenings with a cash register and the flickering lights. It’s near his apartment, so being here doesn’t feel too much a a hassle, but today he would really rather _not_.

It’s not everyday that he particularly feels like death, but today is unfortunately one of those days. He had rushed 3 graded essays 2 days prior and his fatigue was really getting to him. _This position requires constant standing, bending, reaching, and lifting various weights up to 20 kilos, so you gotta be at least a little bit awake_ , Keith remembers his soon-to-be manager telling him. “No kidding,” Keith muttered as he pulled up a stool from behind the counter.

Slumping on the countertop, he closed his eyes for a second, knowing that he would much rather be in his bed right now; his mind fast-forwards to the time he gets to clock out of this slowly decaying, dimly lit place so he can fall into the arms of his one true love, his bed.

Keith actually considers guiltlessly falling asleep right on the countertop when he hears the droning of the bell once again. Slowly opening his eyes and getting off his seat, Keith saw that the person who walked in was incredibly lanky and whoa. Legs. _Legs_. The boy probably looked around his age, tan and had brown hair. Taking a closer look, the boy was wearing a black t-shirt that had the text ‘I BELIEVE’ and a graphic of a UFO in the backdrop and wore shorts with a outrageous flower print on them.

Keith wanted to tell the boy that UFOs are just, as the name suggests, ‘Unidentified Flying Objects’ and can technically be anything in the sky that flies so long as you can’t identify it and that the Loch Ness Monster is what he should be believing in but…now’s really not the time.

Before Keith realised it, the unidentified boy was at the Slurpee machine, staring at the flavours (only 2!!!) when suddenly, he stopped, turned, and started walking towards the counter.

“Hey…Keith,” he began as his eyes move from Keith’s face to Keith’s name tag and back to Keith’s face, “did you guys run out of my favourite flavour again?” As he finished his sentence he started to pout and ‘hey, he’s actually kinda cute up-close’ came up in Keith’s mind.

Wait. Again? His favourite flavour? Keith’s never seen this guy in his life. (Although he was beginning wishing he had.) “Your favourite flavour?” Keith questioned as he tilted his head to look at the machine and yep, one of the flavours had the red light below it, indicating that it was out.

“Yeah! The sour green apple one, the one that proclaims itself to be sour but is actually more sweet than sour, that one,” the boy starts.

“Yeah, no, that’s definitely out for a few hours. The machine takes ages to get ready, sorry about that,” Keith muttered as he slowly got lost in the boy’s blue eyes and the way his entire body moves up and down when he gets excited.

“That’s alright! I’ll just get the other one then. Thanks Keith!”

Keith decided to drop the question of why he was addressing him by name and chose to focus on how the boy hopped back to the machine, grabbed a cup and pulled on the lever. Oh wow his butt. His butt is cute. “Thank you flowery shorts,” Keith murmured to himself.

Before Keith could get lost in his thoughts about ass, a metallic thumping sound was heard.

Whoa what?

Tilting his head, Keith saw that the boy was smacking the base of the Slurpee cup against the metal grille, then proceeding to fill the cup with more. This repeated for about 5 more times before it seemed like the boy was satisfied with the amount of Slurpee in the cup. When he went to grab the lid, Keith thought he was done but nope. The cycle repeated itself, now with the lid on the cup.

Wow, this boy.

“Um, you know that doesn’t really allow you to put more drink inside the cup, right?” Keith remarked out loud, chuckling.

“I can at least try, Keith! Gotta do what a broke student’s gotta do! It’s $1.20, right? Here ya go!” The boy walked up to the counter with his Slurpee and paid the exact amount. The contact when the boy put the cash into Keith’s hands were almost too much to handle. Keith felt his face heat up as he fumbled with the cash register.

“See ya around Keith! Name’s Lance, by the way!” Lance yelled over the bell as he strode out of the store.

“B-Bye Lance,” Keith managed to stutter out. Keith found his heart racing, rattling against his chest until it almost hurt.

He flopped back down onto his chair, closing his eyes once again, this time only managing to see those blue eyes and that smile. “Didn’t even take his receipt,” Keith muttered as he smiled to himself.

The days after that were spent listening out for the bell that was once a signal for despair, hoping that it signalled the arrival of the boy who turned his brain and heart into slush.

“Hurry up, sour green apple.”

**Author's Note:**

> what's ur fav flavour of slurpee yo ;^D comment down below ya  
> i have more ideas for this au im not sure if anyone wants to hear abt them tho


End file.
